Invader Rei
by OwenHbenoit
Summary: What happens when Zim, Gir, Dib, and Gaz are transported to the world of Evangelion? Read to find out!


O. H. Benoit 5,000 words

321 Hawes Hill Rd

Barre, MA 01005

978-355-3024

Invader Rei

by O. H. Benoit

Invader Rei

Disclaimer:(I do not own Invader zim or Neon Genesis Evangelion, they both belong to their perspective owners)

A.N: Hello Internet, I present to you my first fanfiction! :D, for my first debut I bring you something born from the corners of my drifting ADHD mind, an Invader Zim/Evangelion crossover! Over the course of this fanfiction I will try my best to keep all characters in, well… character (for the most part, ehh…. Somewhat, I'm defiantly getting rid of all the angst) for the fans, and be warned this fic at the moment is a very loose cannon; I still have a very loose grasp on how the story will develop. For the meantime however I expect this fic to be funny and should be taken somewhat seriously (extreme emphasis on the word somewhat). Without further ado lets get started!

Morning had arrived to Tokyo 3 and people were getting ready to start the new day. Gendo had just woken up, discarded his stuffed yui doll and had begun to think of ways to be even more of an ass to his son, Kaji had already hit on 4 girls and called misato a total of 18 times despite only being up for less then 15 minutes, and a certain fiery redhead was shouting German obscenities at an already trembling Shinji Ikari, typical morning

This however, was going to be anything but a typical morning, you see this was the morning that started the day that changed everything. The day that from then on would affect everyone Shinji, Asuka, Gendo, Tokyo 3, the world, and it all started with a single ray of sunlight dawning upon a small rundown apartment wakening a sleeping Rei Ayanimi.

Mornings always went the same, get up, get dressed, head to school. This had pretty much been the way Rei Ayanimi had lived her life, until recently however the angles had begun to attack and she was introduced to two new "friends" Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu. Whom she had just now spotted on the sidewalk just outside her apartment complex. With Asuka in a post-slap stance and a red cheeked Shinji.

"DUMMKOPF! Lazy ruck! What do you mean you forgot? " Shouted the German redhead.

"I'm sorry Asuka, really I am!" replied a shaking Shinji

"I ask a simple thing from you! One simple thing! Can you do anything right?"

"W-well I-, I said I was sorry didn't I!" shouted Shinji in response before turning his head slightly away and mumbling, "Why should I need to pack your lunch for you? You're a big girl aren't you?"

Shinji should have kept himself a little bit quieter because before he knew it he was bombarded with yelling, German curses, and one final "DUMMKOPF!" and slap before the still fuming redhead stormed off.

"Are you alright Shinji?" Rei asked as she approached him after observing the argument from afar.

"Yeah yeah I am, thanks for asking anyway though."

"What caused pilot Sorryu to react like that?"

"Oh nothing I just forgot to pack her lunch that's all, she seems to be a little bit more irritable today though." Said Shinji as he rubbed his now even redder cheek.

"Her attitude is probably a result of her lack of sleep." Rei responded in her always-prevalent monotone voice.

"You too look like you have been without rest as well," added Rei now looking down at a yawning Shinji.

"Your right" Said Shinji finishing up his yawn. "That's partially the reason why I forgot to pack Asuka's lunch." He said with a halfhearted chuckle, "you look beat too."

"What? Rei said, not catching the last part of what Shinji had said.

"I said you look beat too." Shinji said louder this time.

Until then Rei hadn't noticed it herself but soon realized it, she WAS a tired, sunken eyes, slight fatigue, and dulled senses something she could easily overlook.

"Well after last night who wouldn't be?" said Shinji as he picked up his backpack that he had dropped after the first slap from Asuka. "Well off I go, see you at school." he added as he gave a backward wave to Rei before disappearing down the street corner.

Rei didn't hear him though; she was too lost in thought. Yes this was a normal morning, but it was very much offset from the downright strange events of the night before, in fact just thinking about it made her want to sit down. The more she thought about it the more she began to slip away into her mind, thinking about last night, slowly…slowly slipping away…

FLASHBACK- NERV, Geofront, 12:00 A:M_

The atmosphere at the Geofront was tired and exhausted at best, everyone was either nodding off (only to be rudely wakened by a somewhat excessive smack upside the head by Ritsuko Akagi) or trying to keep themselves wake in anyway possible, lieutenant Aboa had the aid of excessively loud heavy metal music and a very large and heavy stereo (headphones), lieutenant Hyuga had placed a several tacks on his workspace as "motivation" from putting his head down, an in a uncharacteristic move Maya Ibuki had just downed her 13th cup of coffee (espresso). While these tactics had worked well for some, not so much others (Hyuga, has about 14 small red marks on his forehead reminding him of his "motivation") everyone knew one thing, the sync ratio test had gone on for much longer than it should.

"Verdammt noch mal! How much longer is this going to take?" shouted a clearly strained Asuka.

" As long as it's going to", responded Ritsuko, even though she knew she had been saying that now for just over 3 hours now.

"Well she does have a point." Said Misato sitting cross-legged in an office chair with a look on her face that suggested that she may or may not pass out within the span of 5 minutes.

"Oh not you too", Ritsuko said, in a wine that sounded similar in tone to a 4 year old who had been denied ice cream.

"Well I actually have things to go home to Ritsuko, not just cats and cigarettes", Misato said, in a tone that came much too close for comfort to that of her collage days for Ritsuko.

"And what are those things, booze and a penguin?" Ritsuko shot back.

"Ok ok, sorry, guess I'm just a little bit annoyed, I mean it's midnight Ritz, everyone's tired and a bit uppity."

"Ritz?" "Uppity?" now she's really starting to sound like her collage days self, witch at first terrified Ritsuko to no end but then she began to think, maybe living with Shinji might have something to do with it, maybe she could try and turn the now ongoing conversation in that direction. "I mean, what else am I going to do in the meantime, at least it kills the time." She thought to herself before she started up again.

"HEY, I'M GETTING TIRED OF WAITING!" the already too familiar voice that had been grating on Ritsuko ever sense the first 30 minutes of the sync test shouted. "Oh great, her again, couldn't she hold off for another 5 minutes?" Ritsuko thought to herself, however she knew she wouldn't get off lucky as more and more angry questions came from the second child. " Well looks like I won't be getting in any questions to Misato about her social life " Ritsuko thought.

"Could you at least tell us why it's taking so long for this sync test!" shouted Asuka louder than the previous outburst

"I told you already Asuka, there's something… weird going on with the sync test equipment, and not only that but the MAGI as well, in fact all equipment within NERV as well as the surrounding area are experiencing it, same goes for the power too its been flickering on and off for us we've had to switch to backup generators.

"Well cant you DO anything about it?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do? That's also another reason why this is taking so long! Running the backup and restoration files for the MAGI are really slowing down the system!

"Well cant you do I-" AAAAUUUGHHH! A loud girlish scream interrupted Asuka. "Hyuga again, am I right?" Asuka asked in a completely unworried tone. "Definitely Hyuga all right, by the sound of it" Ritsuko answered in an equally unworried tone, only for Asuka to immediately resume the current strife.

"Well cant you do it another way?" "NO" Ritsuko countered immediately, "I've thought out all of the other plans this is the most efficient one, I'm sorry but it looks like were going to haft to stick with this one."

"Yeah, you'll be sorry, you'll be real sorry once I get out of here and ring your neck for making me sit in this damn Eva for 3 hours! Do you hear me! Do you hear m-!" Ritsuko then muted Asuka over the intercom "Well that's enough of that for one night. Wait a minute, why didn't I do that over two hours ago? Realizing she could had stopped a major factor of annoyance for her this entire time Ritsuko took a deep sigh of irritation with herself and sat down heavily in her chair and then turned her head to the black haired woman next to her in hopes of rekindling their previous conversation only to find her out cold.

"Augh! Why can't I win! She said with an outward sigh before sinking herself lower into her chair. '" This has been one stressful night alright, computer problems, overtime, and a cretin redhead from hell" Ritsuko reminisced to herself, "But hey, at least it cant get any worse. I mean its not like there's going to be an angel atta-" Before she could even finish her sentence almost as if by fate the familiar siren and octagon shaped emergency signs flashed. "Shit" Ritsuko finished her cut off sentence in a much to monotone voice for the situation before rushing up to the front brig.

Rei heard the sirens from inside her Eva, the only different sound she had heard other than the second pilot's yelling, Ritsuko's useless reassurances, and the unmistakable silence of a unsure Shinji who didn't know weather to speak or not, but instantly she knew it was trouble.

All around the Geofront the siren was heard, waking a sleeping Gendo Ikari (sleeping in his famous pose no less), nearly giving an already tightly wound up Shinji a heart attack, and also startling an already jumpy Maya Ibuki who had jumped so much so that she had flung her freshly made pot of coffee all over her fellow lieutenant Aboa, not only giving him a large amount of scalding hot coffee directly to his face but also effectively shorting out his stereo as well.

"What's the situation?" Ritsuko shouted as she rushed hurriedly on to the brig

"I don't know sempai, all of the alarms just suddenly went off!"

"Get all of the scans up and running, I want to know what were dealing with here!"

"Hyuga! I want you to-" Ritsuko stopped mid sentence as Hyuga swiveled around in his chair midway through the process of putting on many small round circular band-aids on his face.

"What, the hell did you do to your face? N-Never mind, I don't want to know. Where's Aboa?" Ritsuko shouted as she did a quick heel turn to go look for the missing lieutenant, only to find him only a few seconds later when her walking foot made good, firm, hard contact with Aboa's solar plexus who was on the ground in a fetal position trying to recover from his previous injuries.

"Owwww…my face…my stuff…owwww" Aboa managed to squeeze out after having the wind knocked out of him from his most recent injury.

"What the hell was he doing on the floor? What happened? Never mind, I really don't want to know. Maya, what do the scans say!

"Hold on a minute! Readings coming in! Pattern bl-! Maya stopped mid sentence and then scrunched her face up in an expression of confusion and leaned closer to the screen. "What the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what!" a worried Ritsuko shot back as she rushed up to the tiny monitor screen.

"The pattern…it's nothing like I've seen before!" Ritsuko leaned in to get a better look.

"What is it sempai?" Maya nervously asked Ritsuko.

"Blue green, it's blue green" Ritsuko said confidently.

"Really? Are you sure?" Maya asked questioningly "I'm positive that's not blue green"

"Let me see!" Hyuga said as he crammed his head into the already tight space between Maya and Ritsuko.

"That's definitely not blue green!" Hyuga shouted once he got a better look at the pattern. "Anyone with eyes can tell that that's spring green!" he shot back at Ritsuko.

"I-I don't think it's spring green" Maya responded in a shy girlish manner. "It looks more like sea green to me."

"No way! How can you think that's sea green? It's definitely spring green!"

"I don't know what ether of you are talking about, I'm telling you it's definitely blue green." Ritsuko butted in.

"Spring green!"

"Blue green!"

"S-sea green"

"Spring green!"

"Blue green!"

"Spring green!"

"Blu-" Ritsuko was then interrupted by a loud, stuttering, but defiant, "T-t-turquoise…It's turquoise!" shouted by a now standing Aboa. Standing until the wheeled chair he was using for support gave way, sailing him towards the brig in which he succeeded in bashing his face into, and not only that, but the force of the impact then caused Aboa's inconveniently placed stereo to then also fall right on top of his face after he had landed back on the ground.

"Hey, wait a minute, that's right! It is turquoise! Thanks Aboa!" Ritsuko responded in a thankful tone.

"Day…doe poblem" Aboa weakly sputtered out with a now broken nose before losing consciousness.

"Can we get a visual on this thing?" Ritsuko asked abruptly.

"Well I'm not sure Sempai, I don't think we have enough power." Said Maya.

"Redirect all of the power of the surrounding area to the screen, that's our top priority right now."

Maya obediently did as she was told, and one by one all of the rooms around the Geofront went dark, however once the last room was reached, an already too familiar voice rang out in a yell that could be heard all around the Geofront.

"WAS DEN KüHLSCHRANK? Ritsuko! What did you do you baka hündin! You dumbass, zurückgeblieben dumb brod! …" This continued for just over a minute until the angry statements had degenerated into random curse words in Japanese and German, and then finally dying down into silence as the rage behind them subsided.

"What the hell are you two sitting around gawking at? We have an unidentified object with a never before seen pattern that could be very well in Tokyo 3! Get moving!" Shouted Ritsuko having just snapped out of her trance of listening to the angry words of the second pilot.

"Yes sempai!" "Yes mam" the two lieutenants responded in unison as they snapped out of their daze and began furiously pushing buttons on the brig trying to get a picture up.

Then suddenly an on edge Fyutsuki rushed onto the brig on the second level above Ritsuko and the lieutenants. "What's going on! Is it an angel attack?" he asked in an awkward combination of panic, daze, and a yawn.

"Fyutsuki! You're here! Where's Gendo?" Ritsuko asked in surprise.

Then, almost like he had forgotten his question Fyutsuki responded, "Well, I found him at the bottom of a flight of stairs (as I was rushing to the brig) with a broken leg. He was saying something about the lights going off as he got to the first step.

"Oooohhhh…" Ritsuko responded as she turned her head to the side as she made a face that seemed to be half influenced by the thought of falling down the stairs and realization that she was the one who was responsible.

"Don't worry though I alerted the NERV medics, he should be alright." Fyutsuki said reassuringly as he then proceeded to stare off into space calmly, only for seconds later for his eyes to go wide as he was suddenly snapped back to reality. "So what's going on?"

"Oh!" said Ritsuko as she too was snapped back to reality (keep in mind it's the middle of the night). "Well…um, ah, we don't know"

"What do mean you don't know!"

"Were trying to get a visual right now, Maya, is it ready?"

"Yes sempai its up and running!" Maya responded happily.

"Well then bring it up!" Ritsuko said, half happy to finally know what was looming over Tokyo 3, as well as terrified.

Then suddenly the screen flashed up, and the five people on the brig (minus an unconscious Aboa) saw the thing or things that had caused so much confusion. Three large, swirling portals, the members of the brig stood dumbfounded by what they saw and stared at the objects in complete silence. The silence was then shattered as like a scared little girl Maya asked "W-what are they?"

"I don't know" Ritsuko said shocked by what she was seeing, after a minute of staring at the screen, she noticed something. "Hey… isn't that Misato's apartment and Rei's?" Ritsuko stated out loud.

Ritsuko was right; two of the three portals were positioned directly over Misato and Rei's apartments.

"I'm going to go tell her." Ritsuko said as she turned around and began to walk off the brig.

"What?" The three other people on the brig said at once.

"I said I'm going to tell Misato." Ritsuko said as she stopped momentarily to turn and face her fellow employees.

"Why? We might need you up here." Stated Hyuga.

"Well if a strange and potentially destructive object of unknown origin was positioned directly over your house, would you want to know?" These words from Ritsuko shut everyone up as she rushed off the brig.

However at this fateful moment, while all of their heads were turned, several things fell out of the portals, only appearing as small dots on the screen. Two objects came from the portal near Misato's apartment. One object came from the portal near Rei's apartment, and one more object from the last portal near the bay.

As Ritsuko ran towards Misato, millions of thoughts ran through her head "Where did those things come from? What are they? Are they connected to the angels?" These thoughts and many others ran through her head, but one came to her just as she was about to open the door to the sync test room "Why the hell wasn't Misato down at the brig? Didn't she hear the sirens?"

As Ritsuko opened the door she at least got an answer to her most recent question. There, in the same exact place, head tilted back (a small amount of drool on her face), arms hanging limply at her sides, and snoring loudly, sat Misato, still out cold.

"She's still asleep! How the hell can she manage that?" Ritsuko thought to herself before then quickly waking the not so gracefully sleeping Misato.

"Hey what gives? What are you doing!" Asked Misato drowsily as Ritsuko waked her up and then practically dragged out of the sync test room and on to the brig.

"This is what's happening!" Ritsuko shouted as she pointed at the large screen and the three large swirling objects on them.

"Huh? What? I usually haft to down at least five beers before I start seeing spots." Said a lucid and dazed Misato, not yet fully awake. "Hey, isn't that my apartment?" she added at the end.

"Yes, that is your apartment. And those aren't spots you're seeing, in fact we don't know what they are." Said Ritsuko turning her head to Misato.

"Sempai! I think you should see this!" shouted Maya.

"See what?" Ritsuko said as she then snapped her head back to the screen.

An indeed something very curious was happening. All of the objects (simultaneously) had begun to swirl faster and faster and shrink smaller and smaller, this continued until the three objects (again simultaneously) then disappeared in individual bright flashes of light.

Then as soon as the three objects were gone, all of the lights in the Geofront turned on and all of the computers and electronics on the brig one by one began to resume their normal functions.

"What…the hell was that?" Misato asked. Snapped back to reality by what she had just seen and what had just happened.

"I, I don't know." Ritsuko responded, herself being completely astonished by what had just happened. Then quickly she gathered herself and began giving orders.

"Maya! Begin a diagnostic on the MAGI, make sure she's functioning properly."

"Yes sempai!"

"Hyuga! Gather all of the scans, video, and information on what just happened. Save it for further analysis.

"Yes mam!"

"Aboa!" Shouted Ritsuko, and then looked down at the still unconscious lieutenant. "Stay there"

Without a reply Aboa followed his orders.

"Misato! You and Fyutsuki go get the children out of the Evas."

"Rodger, Certainly." Misato and Fyutsuki responded simultaneously.

"And all of you! In 8 minutes report back here at once, I want to have an emergency meeting on what just happened here, got that?"

"Got it!" everyone said, and true to their word 8 minutes later everyone was at the brig, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, and even an incredibly dazed and confused (now broken nosed) Aboa, who has slowly begun to regain consciousness.

Once everyone was front and center Ritsuko laid down what they were going to do. First, there was going to be no sync test tonight. An second that all staff personnel, starting tomorrow would be spending all of their efforts to learn more about the strange swirling objects save for an angel attack. This was the final statement on what had been a very strange night.

END OF FLASHBACK_

Rei was then suddenly snapped back to reality as a large and rather loud semi rushed by her as she stood on the sidewalk. Though at first startled by the sudden and loud noise Rei soon regained her usual stoic self, looking around she noticed a very peculiar thing "The sun is higher in the sky." She said to herself out loud, but she was right, the sun was definitely higher in the sky than it was before she had slipped into her daydream.

Checking her watch Rei made a startling discovery, it was 7:45 just about an hour and forty-five minutes sense Shinji had walked away from her. "Have I slept this entire time?" Rei pondered to herself. In her logic ruled mind the thought of her sleeping while standing seemed improbable, but the more she thought about it the more it became the only reasonable answer.

Then once she had finished debating in her mind about sleeping while standing Rei then noticed another strange sight. Her school briefcase, by her feet, which she had assumed she had dropped while she slept, was open facing away from her and filled with a small but sizeable amount of small bills and coins.

Assuming that when the briefcase had hit the ground, it had done so at an angel, which had caused it to open, seemed easy for Rei to piece together, however she (at the moment) was at a complete loss to explain the money.

Rei pondered on this for several minutes, then in some variation of a "eureka!" moment she took into consideration the position of the sun at the time she had been sleeping, the fact that she had been sleeping while standing, and her own looks in general.

Then in what sounded more like a question than a definitive answer Rei spoke aloud to herself "I look like a statue (?)" and indeed she did. Just at the exact spot she stood at, the rays of the rising sun reflected off of her in such a way, that it made her already pale skin seem to look like gleaming marble. That and her complete stillness (from sleeping), and her apparent donation plate (open briefcase) someone could have easily mistaken her for a living statue.

Then almost sporadically Rei remembered something fairly important, school, which according to her watch she was now just about an hour and a half late for. Rei then kicked it into high gear as she now began a medium paced jog towards the school. " I will have arrived late, most not acceptable."

Several hours' later school had ended and Rei was now running down the same route she had taken to get there. It had been a typical school day, they bowed to their sensei and he in return had droned on about pre-second impact life while they chatted on their computers. The two of the remaining "three stooges" as Asuka dubbed them, had learned about her temper from lack of sleep and now had red sores on both of their faces, typical school day. Why was Rei running? It was pouring outside.

Now making splashes as she ran, Rei wished she had been prepared, "That weather report this morning had not predicted this, they said only a 10 percent chance of a light sprinkle, most inaccurate." Rei thought to herself. And even though Rei was now stuck running through the rain, she was somewhat used to days like this. In a world where it's always summer there are only two types of weather you can really expect.

Several minutes later Rei had reached her apartment, a bit tired though. The rain had now gotten so bad that Rei had to squint due the rapid and heavy drops of rain hitting her face. She was about 50ft away from the apartment door when a gust of wind sent a torrent of rain towards her; using her hands to block the pelting raindrops she turned her head to the side, and saw it for the first time.

There, exactly adjacent to the path she was walking to get to her apartment, about 20 feet away, was a dog, or something she thought looked like a dog.

Then, Rei did something she normally wouldn't do, in the poring rain she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at the dog.

With her now stopped and facing the animal she could see it a little better, but not by much with the relentless downpour of rain. Now aided with her slightly better view Rei began to make some observations of the animal, her first observation seemed fairly bizarre, "Its green". True to this statement, she made in her mind, the blurred and obstructed dog definitely was green, however she could also make out four black appendages as well.

Pondering this sight, Rei came by an answer fairly quickly, "It must be wearing one of those 'snuggie' products for dogs". This conclusion was arrived at due to the fact that that morning as she methodically watched her small screen TV for the daily and weekly weather forecasts she had been treated to a commercial for such product.

She remembered her confusion at the time. Wondering what purpose the so-called "snuggie" served for the animal as seeing it already had a coat of fur, but there 20 feet in front of her, as far as she could see was a dog wearing just that.

Then, Rei felt something inside of her, she was confused she rarely ever felt things like this, there were only a handful of times she had felt such things in her life. Then sporadically almost without thinking Rei did something she never thought she'd do.

Almost running towards the animal Rei then picked up the dog in her arms and ran back to the apartment door, then practically barging through the front door she then proceeded to run up the flights of stairs to her room. Once there, panting and short of breath Rei released the dog, but Rei was too busy to pay attention to the animal just yet she was lost in her mind.

"Why did I do that?" Rei thought to herself as she stood by her door slowly catching her breath. "What caused me to act that way? Should I act that way?" Rei questioned herself as she finished catching her breath. Then without looking at the dog (which was now standing on top of her bed), Rei walked to the bathroom to change, after all she was completely soaked.

Once in the bathroom Rei's mental interrogation continued, but it however became more lax as Rei subconsciously began to reason and bargain with herself.

"Well I have felt things like this before, it's not completely unprecedented." She thought as she undressed and reached for a towel.

"I see no reason to continue thinking about such things. They do not seem to be of any major concern as of now." Rei's subconscious bargaining continued as she now put on her sweat clothes (her only other clothes other than her school uniform and plug suit).

Rei then exited the bathroom (with towel around her neck) "That's correct, there is no other reason to think about it. It's happened before, I've dealt with it and it hasn't affected me in any negative way." Rei thought to herself as she began to shut down her mental argument.

Rei then closed her eyes as she turned her head to her bed as she began to put an end to her mental interrogation, "The best coarse of action would just be to forget about i-" Rei opened her eyes and stopped, cold.

Rei could not finish the last word on her mental interrogation; this was because any thought she might have had had just been smashed into a million pieces by what she had just seen.

Her eyes went wide (or as wide as Rei could have them) and her mouth opened slightly, when her mouth opened she could only make small-confused sounds at the sight in front of her.

On the bed was the dog, but it looked nothing like she thought she had grabbed, in fact it looked almost nothing like a dog.

On the bed stood the dog, it had small, short, black legs and similar looking arms, the only difference being that the arms were slightly longer. Its body was a bright green and had what appeared to be a profound zipper on its front. Accompanied with the green body was an equally green slightly oversized head that appeared to have fixed unblinking eyes, an also fixed always-hanging tongue, small black ears, and an apparent sewing mark going down its face. And not only that but also it stood up completely straight, and considering its posture it looked like it never walked on all fours.

Rei stood completely still, totally and utterly blown away by what she was seeing. An they stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time, the dog standing on the bed looking at Rei and Rei standing and staring at the dog in complete shock.

Then in one second the silence was shattered into a million pieces, as the dog opened its mouth and in a high-pitched voice (pretty sure you know what Gir's voice sounds like if you're reading this) said, "Hi!"

A\N: So what do you think! As I said before this is my first fanfiction and I hope I did a good job on my first time. Naturally (well…obviously) this is the first in an undetermined number of chapters. I don't know how long it will take to update these future chapters, but I am excited to do them. And just for your curiosity I'm going to let you in on some story chapters I have in mind! The return of SANTA, a trip to the nightmare world where a grudge-holding nightmare bitters and several new nightmare friends (nightmare Asuka, nightmare Gendo, nightmare Misato, ect) are waiting, and a bezerk EVA with the personality of GIR! Hope that got your attention! See you soon! Also please review, I would love to know what you think!


End file.
